1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coil device with a plurality of winding parts wound around a core.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a coil device with a plurality of winding parts, such as two winding parts, wound around a core. In such a coil device, a magnetic coupling between one winding part and the other winding part may be desired to be weakened for prevention of variation of inductor characteristics, for example.
As a coil device with two winding parts whose magnetic coupling is weakened, Patent Document 1 suggests a coil device with a core made of non-magnetic material and two winding parts formed to cross each other in each tern.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-165953